


Кто ты? / Who Are You?

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Сэм обеспокоен, и Кас тоже, Дин это знает. Они боятся, что Печать превращает его в кого-то другого. "Сезон 9. Метка Каина.





	Кто ты? / Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Are You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515515) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Любой, хоть однажды встречавший Дина, знает: психоанализ - не для него.

Вся эта затея насчет посидеть в полумраке, размышляя о своей жизни, пережевывая всяческие "может быть" и "что, если"; разбираясь и ковыряясь в тех поступках, что были сделаны, и тех, что делать не следовало... Это всё для страдающих эмо-подростков, которые уверены, что вампиры искрятся или влюбляются в бесстрашных белокурых героинь; которые верят в связь душ и бессмертную любовь, что двигает горы. То есть в полное дерьмо собачье.

Дин, как истинный сын своего отца и, кроме того, упрямый сукинсын в принципе, предпочитает проверенный временем старый-добрый Винчестерский механизм решения проблем. Состоящий из приёма больших доз спиртного, ни к чему не обязывающего секса, а также эпизодических вспышек насилия. Но самое главное - из огромного количества отрицания. С проблемами он справляется точно так же, как с призраками: шестифутовой глубины яма в земле, мешок соли, канистра бензина и горящая спичка; а затем, в рёве мотора Импалы и облаке пыли из-под колёс, Дин оставляет городок позади.

Вот только сейчас этот рецепт не работает. С тех самых пор, как повсюду, куда бы Дин не пошёл - с ним идёт этот призрак в форме злобной красной отметины на предплечье: постоянно пульсирующей, постоянно шепчущей, никогда не дающей о себе забыть.

Сэм обеспокоен, и Кас тоже, Дин это знает. Они боятся, что Печать превращает его в кого-то другого. 

Они ошибаются.

Тьма, что пугает их, азарт и острое удовольствие, которые Дин испытывает на охоте, полосуя клинком яремную вену, круша кулаком носовой хрящ, разбивая тяжёлым ботинком коленную чашечку - это всегда было внутри него, тлело прямо под кожей, ясно видимое всякому, кто желал увидеть. Но они предпочитали не видеть; даже тогда, когда оно стало бросаться в глаза, они объясняли его чем-то другим. Тем, что Дин горюют по отцу; тем, что у Дина после-Адский ПТСР; тем, что Дину трудно вернуться к обычной жизни после года в Чистилище.

Снова ошибка.

Если честно, Дин и не пытался развеять их предположения; не видел причин для этого. Хотя, возможно, стоит сделать это сейчас - чтобы избавиться от всех этих встревоженных взглядов и бесконечных вариаций на тему: "Ты в порядке?", которые бесят его до усрачки. Потому что незачем волноваться об изменениях, происходящих в нём. Он стал гораздо лучшим охотником, чем был - безо всякой ложной скромности Дин готов признать, что ему есть, чем это подтвердить. Он сильнее, быстрее, его надольше хватает (да, и в _том_ смысле - тоже), его рефлексы молниеносны, он никогда не промахивается.

Идеальный солдат (послушный папочкин инструмент).

Но Дин - нечто большее, чем бездумный и послушный солдат, исполняющий приказы и выполняющий свой долг. Он _воин_ , он живет для боя, нуждается в нём, ищет его. Это не работа - это образ жизни, неотъемлемая часть его сущности. Это то, что он делает лучше всего; то, что он хочет делать. Все его колебания давно отброшены, адреналиновый фонтан чистилища обновил его страсть к охоте, укрепил его убежденность. В конце концов, чувство _правильности_ , рождающееся при отрубании вампирьей головы или попадании серебряной пули оборотню прямо в глаз - говорит само за себя.

Так что, в конечном итоге прав оказался Гордон. Дин рождён для этого.

И сейчас, когда он наконец-то принял это - и принял Метку - Дин больше, чем когда-либо, предан своему делу, целенаправлен и полон решимости не позволять никому и ничему помешать ему делать то, что нужно сделать и убивать то, что нужно убить.

Видите? Для опасений нет причины.

В совершенно здравом рассудке, Дин выключает свет, закрывает глаза и засыпает.

Ему снятся кровь и разорванная плоть, и крики.

Это прекрасно.


End file.
